Between the Lines Creddie 1sentence
by Starcalista
Summary: The line between love and friendship are usually a blur. Describes the relationship of Carly and Freddie in various scenarios using the delta theme set from LJ:1sentence.


Disclaimer: Would I really be writing here if I owned iCarly?

**A/N**: Well, I'm new in the iCarly fandom and I just can't believe how little of Creddie fanfics there are, so I just thought that I'd contribute. I haven't written fics in a long time, so I'm gonna start with this ~ written for 1sentence (though my claim hasn't been approved yet, which is why I'm uploading this here first).

There isn't a specific timeline and the sentences doesn't go together, in fact some of them even exists in various universes. Some of them are from Freddie's POV, some from Carly's POV, two from Sam's , two from Spencer's and one from Mrs. Benson's, but they all focus on Carly and Freddie.

By the way, English is not my first language, so I wanna say sorry in advance if the grammars are messed up. Anyway, enjoy reading...^_^

* * *

Title: Between the Lines ~ Creddie 1sentence

Author: Starcalista

Theme Set: Delta

Pairing/Characters: Freddie+Carly, Sam, Spencer, Mrs. Benson

**#01 - Air**

The first time – and every other times – Carly kissed him, he felt like he was floating on air and he never wants to go back down.

**#02 - Apples**

"So do you want the red apples or the green apples?" Carly asks him out of the blue, grinning from ear to ear ~ there's just got to be a catch in that question.

**#03 - Beginning**

"Hi! My name's Carly, your new neighbor..." ~ Freddie could only stare at the angel who was handing her hand out to shake with a bright smile on her face; was he in heaven?

**#04 - Bugs**

Ever since she found out that Freddie is allergic to bees that day at Mrs. Briggs' house, Carly always made sure to bring 'bee sprays' in case he forgets ~ she tells herself that it's because she didn't want a repeat of him breaking into someone's house, but unknowingly her heart betrays her and tells her that it's plainly because she's worried _for_ him.

**#05 - Coffee**

They both have an unnatural love for the drink, but smoothies from the Groovy Smoothies will always be their number one favorite beverage.

**#06 - Dark**

He couldn't see anything and he couldn't hear anything; everything around him became dark and all he was aware of was the need to kill that bastard son-of-a-bitch _ex-_boyfriend of Carly's when he had hit her ~ he would've succeeded too if their other friends hadn't been in the vicinity.

**#07 - Despair**

He could only hope that his hug could comfort her, as she cried brokenly into his chest, though he really wished that he could do so much more; for every time Carly lets out a sob, he feels his heart breaking a little bit more.

**#08 - Doors**

Freddie always made sure to prove to Carly that he's a perfect gentleman every time he has the chance ~ this includes opening the doors for her, walking her home, even carrying her shopping bags (when he's lucky enough to be able to go shopping with her ~ though she would adamantly refuse when his hands are already full), but he never gets the reaction he expects; instead of smiling that smile he loves so much and saying thank you, Carly just looks at him funny or laughs ~ though she does say thank you, so he must be doing something right, right?

**#09 - Drink**

"Would the lady care for a drink?" he asked her, offering a punch to the stunning figure ~ he knew then that he'll never be able to take his eyes off of her throughout the remainder of their prom night.

**#10 - Duty**

It felt like it was his duty ~ if Carly didn't really love him for him, but only loved what he had done for her, then he won't tie her down; because Carly Shay is special, the only girl he will ever love and he will do anything to make her happy, even if it means letting her go.

**#11 - Earth**

Spencer knows that Freddie would go to the ends of the Earth and back if Carly asks of it and sometimes he feels sorry for the lad; but it's really his little sister's choice on who she wants to be with so he really doesn't have the right to interfere ~ besides, he has the feeling that she'll make the right one someday.

**#12 - End**

When they first kissed, it was a dream come true for him - 'Carly's kissing me...Carly's KISSING me...CARLY's kissing ME...this must be a dream...' - and if it was a dream he never wants it to end ~ and surprisingly, neither did she.

**#13 - Fall**

He loves her, but she doesn't and he's perfectly fine living with that constant pain, no matter how far he falls; but surprisingly it takes her sooner than he predicted for her to be there to catch him.

**#14 - Fire**

Every time Freddie touches her, her skin feels like it's on fire; which is why she makes it a point for him to stand at least half a foot away.

**#15 - Flexible**

Carly will always love watching Freddie fencing; because when he's in gear and holding his sabre, his movements becomes as fluid as water and nobody can ever beat him.

**#16 - Flying**

Ever since their trip to Japan, Carly always made sure to double check the kind of plane she was boarding a week before take off ~ she didn't know, but Freddie had also grew the same habits.

**#17 - Food**

He loves Carly as much as Sam loves food, no, probably even more than that ~ and no matter how much he tries to believe otherwise, he knows that it will never change.

**#18 - Foot**

"I still can't believe that you're now more than a foot taller than me," she commented as they stood next to each other at their graduation ~ the only response she got was Freddie grinning smugly down at her.

**#19 - Grave**

"Hey, what's wrong? Why do you have that grave look upon your face? Did something happen?" he asked worriedly, expecting the worse; but when she suddenly grinned cheekily at him, he knew that he had been fooled once again by her innocent face.

**#20 - Green**

She doesn't understand, but every time Freddie's close to a girl she feels herself go green with envy; this was not supposed to happen, especially since it was Freddie himself that told her she was never in love with him.

**#21 - Head**

She knows that her son has a perfectly good head on his shoulders – he passes most of his subjects easily – so she still doesn't understand why he had to go and fall in love with that Carly Shay, a girl that wouldn't look at him twice as a potential boyfriend; so she has perfectly justified rights to blame her whenever something bad happens to her little boy, because she's sure that it's ALWAYS Carly Shay's fault.

**#22 - Hollow**

She can't move, she can't breath, the place where her heart's supposed to be feels numb, it feels empty, and all she can do is stare in shock at Freddie's broken and bloodied figure ~ one thought crosses her mind, 'No...this can't be happening...!"

**#23 - Honor**

Carly knew that Freddie always made sure to defend her honor behind her back when unwanted rumors started by her ex-boyfriends started circulating ~ and that's just one more added to the growing list of what she loves about him.

#**23 – Honor (Alternate)**

The both off them always made it into the honor roll ~ Freddie, with his natural genius, which the only subject that he ever really needs a little bit of effort is gym and Carly, with her diligent effort and neat notes.

**#24 - Hope**

No one noticed that Freddie wasn't the only one praying he'll end up with Carly; Spencer also has high hopes that Carly would one day realize that Freddie was the one for her ~ because out of all the boys that Carly has befriended and/or dated, Freddie was the only one that placed his baby sister's happiness above his own.

**#25 - Light**

Carly is his light – even if she's not technically his at the moment; but he will keep on believing that she will one day see the light and surrender to his charms.

**#26 - Lost**

Freddie's her neighbor, her best friend and one of the few people who knows almost everything about her, so she shouldn't be having these weird feelings when he's near; it will only complicate things and it might even ruin their friendship ~ sometimes she feels lost on what she's supposed to do.

**#27 – Metal**

It's more than a piece of metal; it's a symbol of their promise to always love and stay true to each other, and be the strength when the other is lacking.

**#28 - New**

Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue; it was her wedding day and she still hasn't found that something blue yet, and as she was panicking, Sam unceremoniously dumped her bouquet into her hands – a pair of forget-me-nots stuffed in between the pink, white, and purple flowers ~ and here she thought that Sam didn't agree to her marrying Freddie.

**#29 - Old**

Carly has always loved those antique music boxes, though she has never found one that still works in all of Seattle; so she was pleasantly surprised when Freddie gave her one on her 17th birthday ~ she was extremely delighted that she accidentally pecked him on the lips – or so she claims.

**#30 - Peace**

Most of her relationships are like a roller coaster ride – she feels excited at first then a rise in emotions (usually bad ones) through their heated arguments, finally disappointment but relief as the relationship ends – but with Freddie, all she feels is at peace.

**#30 - Piece (I thought it was piece at first~don't know how that happened but when I realized the theme for #30 was peace I didn't want to delete it so this is the sentence for 'piece')**

Freddie knew that she's a talented singer after he had heard her sing that one time; but as he watched her sing her solo piece on the stage, he couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again and as their eyes momentarily connected, he could feel his breath stuck in his throat.

**#31 - Poison**

His feelings for her are sometimes toxic for him ~ even when he dates other girls, his heart and mind will always be thinking of the beautiful angel, Carly Shay – and he can't help but keep comparing them to the perfection he can never have; it's like poison eating away at his soul little by little.

**#32 - Pretty**

She's pretty – no, that's not right – she's absolutely beautiful, and as she gazed lovingly at the bundle in her husband's arm, she never knew that she could feel as happy as she felt then (even if she did feel so tired that she could sleep for an entire week).

**#33 - Rain**

When it rains in Seattle, it pours; so the four are thankful to be indoors, drinking hot coco and sharing blankets while watching a movie on a lazy Sunday; though Carly and Spencer make it a point to be between Freddie and Sam, so their peaceful day isn't interrupted by the two arguing.

**#34 - Regret**

She still regrets all those times she had said 'no' to Freddie; she could only be eternally grateful to him that he had never given up on her as she looks into his beautiful caramel eyes and say I do.

**#35 - Roses**

Roses has always been a symbol of love; but Carly's favorite flower has always been lilies ~ so instead of a dozen of roses, Freddie brought home a dozen of lilies for their first anniversary.

**#36 - Secret**

She had always kept her feelings for him a secret, that is until that terrible accident ~ she realizes that life's too short for hidden feelings and it's better to risk everything for a little happiness with him than risk nothing at all but unable to experience what it's like to be truly held by his arms.

**#37 - Snakes**

She loathes snakes with a passion – they're slimy, disgusting and the poisonous ones are extremely deadly; so when Sam asks innocently when they were in the forest, "Hey, are those snakes?", she immediately clings onto the nearest person - Freddie - and never lets go.

**#38 - Snow**

She loves the snow; so when he saw the first snow coming down through his window, he knows exactly where to find her ~ on the lawn of Bushwell Plaza, twirling under the falling snowflakes, and he could only stare at the sight before him.

**#39 - Solid**

He's as solid as a rock, the one constant in her hectic life, the one person she knows she can always count on when she needs help ~ she can never be thankful enough for his unconditional love.

**#40 - Spring**

The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and the flowers are blooming, so it's no wonder that the iCarly trio plus Spencer could be found in the park enjoying a picnic.

**#41 - Stable**

Living all her life in the big city, Carly stared in awe at the beautiful creature looking back at her from it's stable since it was her first time seeing one live (trying very hard to ignore the stench surrounding her); she was even more amazed when she found out that Freddie, of all people knew how to ride one ~ what with a mother as overprotective as Mrs. Benson.

**#42 - Strange**

She's the beautiful, popular girl, but always down-to-earth and as kind as an angel; he's the nerd, the tech-boy, the computer geek; so it's just natural that he would fall in love with her, but when she starts to fall in love with him, people starts asking questions.

**#43 - Summer**

It's scorching hot and she really didn't need Freddie's confusing words further frying her brain, so it's really no wonder that Carly eventually exploded, "FREDDIE, can you PLEASE explain in words that I can _actually_ understand?"

**#44 - Taboo**

Them getting together is taboo for her ~ for if something bad were to happen between them, she knew that she wouldn't be able to take losing both his love and his friendship at the same time.

**#45 - Ugly**

Ugly is something she'll never be to him, even when she just woke up and is still half-asleep, she's still adorable.

**#45 – Ugly (Alternate)**

She's insecure with her looks, which is why she always make sure to wake up early to do her hair and pick her outfits correctly; but when she's waken by a knock on the door (way too early for her liking) and opens it to find Freddie on the other side – what comes from his mouth is the opposite of 'you look horrible' ~ does that mean that all this time, her efforts were put to waste?

**#46 - War**

Sam didn't know who was more shocked – she, Spencer (though she suspected that he had been half-expecting it to happen), Freddie (and she suspected that it was more of an ecstatic surprise for him) or Carly herself – when Freddie won gold in his first-ever fencing tournament (Mrs. Benson finally gave in after all these years) and Carly had kissed him in front of everyone ~ and she wasn't talking about a friendly kiss on the cheek but a full kiss on the lips ~ she feels like she's gonna puke.

**#47 - Water**

A sudden push makes him stumble over the edge, and when he comes back up all he could do was splutter out an indignant, "Carly!"; all the response he got was her tinkling laugh that he loves so much that he couldn't help but smile ~ which soon evolves into a smirk as he gets his revenge.

**#48 - Welcome**

"Welcome home, Freddie-dear..." he was greeted by his wife with a kiss on the lips and his children rushing over each other to give him a hug; oh yes, this is the life.

**#49 - Winter**

She still couldn't understand what Carly saw in the dork, but – she smiled as she saw them have a snowball fight in front of the Bushwell Plaza, a glow in their eyes – as long as her best friend was happy, she guess she could tolerate them, though it would still be a long time before she could actually stomach seeing them making out ~ which is why she chose that exact moment to interrupt them, right before they were about to kiss.

**#50 - Wood**

They're stranded in the woods – what with their RV being stolen – but at least he's with Carly (he automatically forgets that Sam and Spencer are there as well).

* * *

**A/N 2: **So what did you think? Like? Hate? Grammar? Which one's your favorite sentence if there are any? And which sentence is your least fave? Do they make sense? Well, basically what I'm trying to say is please review! You'll really make my day ^.^ (Though please don't flame just because of the pairing.)


End file.
